Ribbon
by ika.zordick
Summary: Hadiah terindah untuk si kecil Kibum adalah hidup. TeukBum! DadSon. Teukchul.


RIBBON

.

Ika Zordick

.

Happy Birthday

.

Kim Kibum

.

"Kibum!" seorang bocah lelaki berusia lima tahun itu melirik temannya, melepas perhatiannya sejenak dari buku yang ia baca. Kenapa teman sekelasnya yang bertubuh gembil itu harus memanggilnya dengan jeritan? Apakah terlalu susah untuk berbicara biasa saja?

Tidak ada sahutan. Kibum tipe anak yang tidak suka berbicara. Ia lebih memilih kembali pada buku yang menjadi kebiasaannya setiap harinya. Hingga dia dikatakan sebagai anak aneh yang dewasa oleh teman teman seusianya. Kyuhyun—bocah gembil yang memanggilnya menunjukkan benda kotak hitam yang dinamakan PSP pada Kibum, menunjukkan bahwa ia baru saja mencapai level selanjutnya dalam game yang tengah ia mainkan.

Kibum rasa itu bukan hal yang penting. Sangat tidak penting.

Karena ia iri. Siapa bilang ia tak ingin memainkan benda kotak itu juga? Siapa bilang ia tak ingin berlari ke sana kemari? Berteriak dan tertawa?

Dia ingin. Sangat ingin.

"Tidak penting sekali" ucapnya kemudian membalik bukunya ke halaman selanjutnya. Buku kumpulan cerpen anak tanpa gambar. Buku yang satu satunya dapat dibeli ayahnya. Buku yang membuatnya mendapatkan perhatian orang dewasa dan julukan anak pintar yang rajin. Tidak seharusnya anak seusianya membaca buku dan menghapal isinya karena sudah berkali kali ia baca.

Kenyataannya, Kibum hanya tidak punya pilihan. Dia bukan anak yang suka mengeluh. Dia bukan anak manja. Dan dia tak punya tempat untuk mengadu.

BLAARRR

Suara halilintar dan gemuruh langit membuat beberapa anak berlari—bersembunyi dibawah meja dan menutup telinga mereka. Beberapa diantara mereka menangis ketakutan. Termasuk temannya yang bernama Kyuhyun yang kini berjongkok menutup telinganya. Kibum hanya melihat teman temannya dengan tatapan datar. Tangannya mengepal, ia sempat terkejut.

Tapi—

Dia tak punya alasan mengapa ia harus takut pada sesuatu yang berbunyi keras itu. Dia juga tak tahu mengapa ia harus takut pada hujan deras di luar sana.

"Tenanglah anak anak, tidak apa apa. Lihat Kibum, dia tidak takut" Kibum selalu menjadi percontohan untuk anak seusianya. Dia selalu menjadi panutan sebagai anak yang bertingkah laku baik.

Kibum rasa tidak begitu. Dia juga ingin seperti teman temannya yang lain.

Hanya saja. Dia bingung kenapa ia harus melakukannya?

Pintu terbuka, menampilkan seorang wanita dan payung di tangannya. "Kyuhyun!" dia memanggil temannya. Kibum tahu sekali, tidak akan ada seorang wanita dewasa yang dating padanya.

Kyuhyun berlari menghampiri wanita dewasa itu. Berteriak dengan suara kencang. "MAMAAAAA" membuat Kibum tertegun. Mereka berpelukan.

Begitu pula dengan anak anak yang lain, mereka di jemput oleh ayah dan ibu mereka. Kibum iri pada Kyuhyun yang punya ibu cantik. Kibum juga iri pada Siwon yang kadang di jemput oleh ayah atau ibunya, kemudian mereka selalu membawa hadiah untuk Siwon. Kibum iri juga pada temannya Donghae, ibunya menjemputnya dan menciuminya di seluruh wajahnya. Kibum iri pada Changmin, Sungmin, Sooyoung, Taeyeon, Yujin, Amber dan Henry. Dia iri pada semua temannya.

Karena dia tak punya seorang ibu seperti yang mereka miliki.

Kibum tak takut halilintar. Kibum tak ingin menjadi anak nakal. Kibum tak ingin menjadi anak yang malas. Kibum juga tak bias menjadi anak yang suka bermain.

Alasannya sederhana.

Karena Kibum kecil tak memiliki ibu. Dia tak memiliki alasan untuk menarik perhatian wanita dewasa yang menyayanginya. Tidak akan ada cerita ajaib, wanita itu akan muncul dan memberikan hadiah jika Kibum bertingkah laku baik setelah melakukan kesalahan seperti teman temannya lakukan.

Kibum tak punya pilihan untuk menjadi anak baik atau jahat dalam hidupnya. Dia hanya harus menjadi seseorang yang tak merepotkan ayahnya yang memang sudah repot.

Tiga jam, dan hujan sudah mulai mereda. Dia hanya sendirian di dalam kelas taman kanak kanak tempatnya menuntut ilmu. "Maafkan aku terlambat!" Kibum hapal suara itu. Seseorang yang suka sekali melafalkan kata "maaf" dalam hidupnya.

"Tidak apa apa, lagi pula Kibum adalah anak yang sangat baik" bagi orang dewasa, bocah yang diam adalah bocah yang baik. Kibum pikir jika dia menjadi anak yang baik dia akan membantu ayahnya untuk tidak meminta maaf terlalu banyak.

"Kibum, ayo pulang!" laki laki yang menurut Kibum sudah memenuhi kewajibannya sebagai ibu sekaligus ayah dalam hidupnya. Kibum kecil hanya ingin ayahnya itu bahagia, setelah tahu kenyataan bahwa dirinya lah yang mengambil ibunya. Ibu yang harusnya menemaninya dan ayahnya meninggal karena kehadirannya. Itulah yang dikatakan oleh tetangganya.

Itulah alasan, mengapa Kibum tak boleh tak membalas kebaikan Leeteuk—ayahnya. Dia harus menjadi anak baik, artinya dia akan menjadi anak yang pendiam dan tak banyak merengek seperti teman temannya. Dia juga harus menjadi anak yang pintar agar Leeteuk terus mengelus kepalanya.

Kibum membungkuk pada guru sekolahnya. Dia berjalan di samping ayahnya dengan tas yang sudah terpasang apik di punggungnya. Dia juga dengan pintar memakai sepatunya sendiri. Leeteuk—pria yang Kibum rasa seperti malaikat di buku cerita bergambar yang pernah ia lihat tersenyum padanya. Ia mengulurkan tangannya, dan Kibum menggenggam tangan Leeteuk.

Tangan itu dingin, sepertinya ayahnya menembus hujan demi menjemputnya. Terbukti dengan pakaiannya yang basah kuyup. Kibum menggenggam erat tangan Leeteuk, menyalurkan kehangatan dari jemari mungilnya. Di sisi, ia takut kehilangan kebaikan hati Leeteuk yang memperlakukan dia dengan baik hingga dia akan masuk ke sekolah dasar nanti, ia juga takut kehilangan Leeteuk di sampingnya. Dia takut lelaki itu mati seperti kucing yang diam diam ia pelihara karena kedinginan dan kelaparan. Dia takut tak akan ada seorang pun yang selalu ada untuknya seperti Leeteuk.

"Ayah" panggilnya. Leeteuk menoleh dan tersenyum ketika Kibum memilih menunduk. Kibum ingin memberi tahu bahwa ia butuh buku baru. Dia sudah sangat hapal buku kumpulan cerpen yang selalu ia baca setiap saat. Tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya. Leeteuk bukan seorang yang mempunyai banyak uang. Biaya sekolahnya dan hidupnya saja pasti sudah menjadi beban Leeteuk.

Kadang ia bertanya, kenapa ayahnya tak meninggalkan dia sendirian saja. Di jalan jalan seperti gelandangan yang tak sengaja ia lihat ketika pergi ke sekolah. Bukankah beban Leeteuk akan hilang?

"Ada apa, apa terasa dingin? Maaf, aku tidak bisa menggendongmu, aku basah kuyup nanti kau masuk angin" Kibum menggeleng cepat. Kenapa Leeteuk juga harus minta maaf padanya. Dia baik baik saja.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya memanggil" jawab Kibum dan kemudian kembali memperhatikan kakinya. Kibum mengeratkan pegangannya pada tangan Leeteuk.

Ika. Zordick

Kibum tertegun ketika mendapati Leeteuk tertidur di sampingnya ketika pagi menjemput. Dia menggoyang tubuh sang ayah, membangunkannya dengan suara nyaris berbisik. Dia akan terlambat sekolah dan ayahnya akan terlambat pergi bekerja.

Mengerang. Leeteuk membuka matanya, pemandangan pertama yang di lihatnya adalah wajah anaknya. Bocah manis berkulit seputih susu, memiliki rambut hitam dan bibir semerah darah. Leeteuk menyadari kalau bayi kecilnya sudah sebesar ini ternyata. Ingin menangis tapi ia tak boleh membuat Kibum mengkhawatirkannya.

"Ayah, kita terlambat" benar benar anak yang baik. Leeteuk bersyukur istrinya tak meninggalkannya seorang diri. Bisa apa ia sendirian? Kibum adalah anak yang bisa di andalkan.

"Hari ini kita libur saja, ayo tidur lagi" Leeteuk baru saja diberhentikan dari pekerjaannya sebagai penjaga supermarket. Anggap saja dia kena PHK dan beruntungnya dia mendapatkan pesangon. Dia harus memikirkan kerja malamnya saja sekarang dan mencari pekerjaan besok. Hari ini hari special. Kibum berulang tahun hari ini.

Kibum bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, mengambil handuk dan hendak beranjak ke kamar mandi. Tapi Leeteuk cepat menghentikan langkah sang anak. "Selamat pagi Kibum" sapanya. Kibum membalas ucapan selamat pagi itu. "Selamat ulang tahun" membuat Kibum tertegun lagi. Anak itu menerjang ayahnya, memeluk erat Leeteuk dan mengucapkan terima kasih dengan suara pelan.

Kibum bersyukur ayahnya mengucapkan terlebih dahulu sebelum ia menyadarinya. "Jadi hari ini mari kita rayakan ulang tahunmu!" Leeteuk balas memeluk Kibum. "Ayah rasa sudah lama sekali kita tak menghabiskan waktu berdua"

Kibum mengangguk semangat. Dia cepat pergi ke kamar mandi. Menutup pintu dan kembali lagi tak lama setelahnya. Handuknya tertinggal.

Ika. Zordick

Hari ini Kibum makan dengan lahap. Dia tentu sangat senang. Leeteuk meluangkan waktu dan hebatnya merayakan ulang tahunnya secara tepat waktu. Dia mungkin lupa kalau ayahnya itu tak pernah melupakan ulang tahunnya sekali pun. Leeteuk itu adalah ayah paling baik bagi Kibum.

Kibum tersenyum ceria. Ayahnya baru saja menyajikan susu coklat di hadapannya. Cepat dia mengambil gelasnya dan menghabiskannya dengan segera. "Ini hadiah untukmu" Kibum bahkan tak percaya dengan apa yang ditangannya. Sebuah bungkusan dengan gambar tokoh kartun kesukaannya.

Dia jadi takut membukanya. Bagaimana kalau dia merusak gambar marsha dan bear? Leeteuk tersenyum ketika Kibum hanya melihat hadiahnya. Dia mengambil pisau, membuka dengan rapi satu per satu selotip di bungkus kadonya tanpa harus merusak pembungkusnya. Kibum terlihat berbinar, menemukan buku yang cukup tebal.

Ayahnya sungguh mengetahui keinginannya. "Ku pikir kau pasti bosan membaca buku yang sama berulang ulang." Ucap Leeteuk. Kibum langsung membuka halaman pertama bukunya, terlihat sangat bersinar dimatanya. Ada gambar di sana dan istilah istilah yang tidak ia ketahui. Sangat banyak. "Tapi apa tidak masalah memberikan buku ensiklopedia seperti ini pada anak sebesar dirimu?"

"Ini sangat bagus, ayah!" Kibum terlhat bersemangat. "Ayah, apa itu anatomi?" Leeteuk tertawa mendengar Kibum yang tampak antusias.

Leeteuk membuka halaman paling belakang dari buku tebal yang baru saja ia berikan. "Di sini ada glosarium" ucap Leeteuk, menunjukkan daftar istilah istilah asing pada Kibum.

"Ini sangat keren"

"Ayah pikir kau pasti lebih senang dengan PSP atau sejenisnya" Leeteuk pernah melihat anaknya mencuri lihat pada mainan anak anak lainnya. Dia cukup tahu apa yang diinginkan Kibum.

"Tidak. Aku tidak butuh itu" Kibum tidak memerlukan sesuatu yang sangat mahal. Dia sudah sangat senang Leeteuk mengetahui keinginannya.

"Kibum" Leeteuk memanggil anaknya. Dia rasa dia perlu tahu keinginan Kibum. Dia tak harusnya egois dengan menyamakan anaknya terus menerus dengan almarhum istrinya. Kibum adalah Kibum, Kibum punya masa depan dan dia bertanggung jawab untuk itu. Dia harus menemukan pekerjaan layak. "Apa cita citamu?"

"Aku ingin menjadi dokter" Kibum rasa harusnya dia tak menjawab. Ayahnya pasti sangat tahu dengan memberikan dirinya buku yang tepat.

"Apa karena kau suka dengan hewan?"

Kibum menggeleng. "Aku ingin menjadi dokter manusia. Aku tidak suka ayah sakit, jika aku jadi dokter, ayah tidak perlu memikirkan biaya rumah sakit. Karena aku ada di sini!" Leeteuk tertawa lagi, hanya saja ia menangis. Ia bangga dengan pemikiran anaknya sekaligus malu pada dirinya sendiri. Karena dia tak mampu—

"Belajarlah dengan baik kalau begitu" apa lagi yang bisa Leeteuk katakan? Dia harus menyuruh Kibum belajar dengan giat agar mencapai cita citanya. Dia akan melakukan bagiannya untuk biayanya mulai dari sekarang.

"Kau baru saja menyuruhku bolos, ayah" Leeteuk tertawa. Dia mencubit pipi Kibum. Gemas dengan anaknya yang terlampau pintar.

"Hanya hari ini saja. Kau belum menjadi dokter tapi kau sudah tak memiliki waktu untuk ayah"

Mata Kibum mengedip. "Bukan begitu maksudku" ucap Kibum menyesal kemudian. Leeteuk mengacak rambut Kibum. Perasaannya sungguh menghangat. Dia sungguh akan bekerja keras untuk anaknya. Dia bersumpah.

"Kibum, bisakah berjanji pada ayah tentang satu hal?"

Kibum mengangguk. "Katakanlah segalanya yang kau inginkan pada ayah. Kau boleh tidak mengatakan pada siapapun tapi katakanlah pada ayah"

Tertegun. Leeteuk tersenyum melihat ekspresi Kibum yang begitu mendamba pada dirinya. "Kalau begitu apa yang kau butuhkan?" Leeteuk siap mendengar apapun itu. "Apa kau ingin kita liburan?"

Kibum menggeleng. Dia tak butuh itu. Dia melihat mata Leeteuk. Takut takut dia berkata "Aku susah melihat ayah, ku rasa ada asap yang menghalangi penglihatanku"

Hening—

Senyum Leeteuk memudar. Membuat Kibum takut. "Kata bu guru mungkin aku membutuhkan kacamata, itu karena aku terlalu banyak membaca dengan jarak yang dekat" Kibum berusaha menjelaskan. Dia mungkin telah membuat Leeteuk marah. "Tapi aku tak bisa membaca kalau jaraknya jauh" Kibum berbicara lagi. Dia menunduk. Rasanya ia ingin menangis.

"Sejak kapan kau merasakannya, Kibum?" Tanya Leeteuk. Dia menggenggam tangan mungil Kibum. "Ayo kita ke rumah sakit, mereka mungkin bisa membantumu untuk menghilangkan asap di matamu"

Kibum merasakannya. Ayahnya gemetar. Tapi kenapa? Apa karena kacamata itu mahal?

"Tidak apa, ayah. Kau bisa memberikan kacamata untuk ulang tahunku yang ke tujuh"

Leeteuk sungguh meneteskan air matanya. Kenapa anaknya tak bisa egois sekali saja. Kenapa anaknya harus seperti orang dewasa yang begitu mengerti keadaannya? "Ayah punya banyak uang, kita perlu ke rumah sakit. Anggap saja hadiah keduamu" ucap Leeteuk.

Ika. Zordick

"Kibum?"

"Ya" Kibum menyahut ketika namanya di panggil oleh seorang perawat. Perawat itu tersenyum melihat anak kecil yang turun dari kursinya. "Ayah, namaku di panggil" memecah lamunan pria tampan berwajah lembut di sebelahnya.

"Ah, ya" Leeteuk cepat menoleh dan perawat itu tersenyum maklum. Mempersilahkan Leeteuk untuk memasuki ruangan dokter. Leeteuk menggenggam tangan anaknya, tapi langkah Kibum sepertinya lebih bersemangat dari langkahnya.

"Silahkan duduk!" seorang dokter cantik menyambut mereka. Rambutnya pirang bergelombang, hidungnya mencung dan perawakannya tinggi. Kibum melepas tangan ayahnya dan dia cepat memanjat kursinya. Duduk di depan sang dokter.

"Dokter sangat cantik" Kibum baru pertama kali melihat wanita yang sangat cantik seperti dokter itu. Bahkan ia pikir dokter itu lebih cantik dari ibu teman temannya. Dia tulus mengucapkan pujian itu.

Leeteuk hanya tertawa canggung. Dia tak menyangka anaknya akan merayu dokter cantik tersebut. "Ma—maafkan aku" ucapnya dan dokter dengan tulisan "Kim Heechul" di mejanya hanya tersenyum.

"Baiklah anak tampan, mari kita berkenalan. Namaku Dokter Kim Heechul" ucap Heechul menjabat tangan mungil Kibum.

"Kibum dan ini ayahku" Kibum terlihat cerewet ketika bertemu dengan wanita cantik. Leeteuk rasa Kibum pasti sangat mengagumi sang dokter.

"Namaku Leeteuk" Heechul tak bisa tak ikut tersenyum ketika wali pasiennya tersenyum dengan sangat ramah.

"Jadi apa keluhannya?" Tanya Heechul pada si kecil Kibum.

"Di mataku sepertinya ada asapnya, dokter" Kibum menjawab. Heechul mengangguk mengerti, dia mengarahkan senter ke mata Kibum dan kemudian menyuruh Kibum menekan tangannya.

"Aku akan mencoba dengan CT Scan, diagonosis sementaranya ada kemungkinan tumor otak" Leeteuk memucat. Dia menatap Kibum, mengelus rambut hitam sang anak. "Apa keluarga anda mempunyai latar belakang penyakit tersebut?"

"Almarhum istri saya meninggal akibat hal itu. Selamatkan Kibum, dia tak boleh meninggal seperti ibunya" Heechul menatap simpati pada bocah kecil itu.

Ika. Zordick

Dokter cantik itu melangkah terburu buru melangkah ke ruangannya. Dia tersenyum ketika melihat anak yang menjadi pasiennya menggenggam buku yang sepertinya tak seharusnya di baca oleh seorang bocah usia enam tahun. "Dia menyukai buku itu, akan susah memisahkannya" Leeteuk seolah tahu apa yang dipikirkan Heechul.

Ini kali ke dua dia bertemu dokter cantik tersebut. "Anda membesarkan anak yang pintar" Heechul rasa ia harus memperhatikan lipstiknya. Apa dia mengoleskannya terlalu tebal? Dia juga tak mengerti mengapa harus memperlakukan pasangan ayah dan anak itu lebih istimewa.

"Begitulah, anda terlihat cantik hari ini" senyuman Leeteuk selalu mendapatkan nilai sempurna. Dia menggoda wanita tanpa ia sadari. Heechul tertawa canggung, wajahnya sedikit bersemu.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Kibum?" Heechul harus cepat mengganti topic pembicaraan. Dia bisa diejek oleh rekan rekan dokternya jika ketahuan menaruh perhatian pada wali pasiennya. Heechul sedikit heran dengan luka di kaki sang bocah. Kibum menggunakan celana pendek dan baju kaos hari ini.

"Dia terjatuh" dan firasat Heechul memburuk soal penjelasan Leeteuk.

Dia membuka file yang dikirim ke emailnya, membuka berkas atas Kibum. Matanya membulat melihat hasil Scan. "Medulloblastoma" Heechul bergumam. Demi Tuhan, dia memang sempat membicarakan hasil Scan itu dengan rekan rekannya dan beberapa dokter pemula. Dia tak menyangka itu hasil untuk Kibum.

"Apakah itu parah?" Tanya Leeteuk. Heechul tersenyum. Dia beranjak dari kursinya, menyuruh Kibum berjalan ke arahnya.

"Bisakah dia menjalani rawat inap mulai hari ini" Heechul menangkap Kibum yang melangkah ke arahnya. Leeteuk menjawab dengan gugup. Dokter itu mendudukkan Kibum di pangkuannya. "Kibum, apa kau ingin menjadi dokter?"

Kibum mengangguk mantap. "Kalau begitu ayo belajar dengan dokter" Kibum tersenyum girang. Heechul melepas jas dokternya, memakaikannya pada Kibum. Bocah kecil itu menaikkan tangannya di atas meja—jas itu tentu kebesaran di tubuhnya.

"Aku dokter Kibum" dia terdengar riang.

"Dia mengalami meduloblastoma. Ini jenis tumor otak ganas" Leeteuk rasanya ingin menangis mendengar hal itu. "Tumor menyerang bagian belakang otak. Itu artinya dia akan kehilangan control berjalan, keseimbangan dan koordinasi motorik"

"Anakku—" lidah Leeteuk terasa tercekat. "Apakah bisa sembuh?"

"Aku akan mengoperasinya" Heechul tersenyum. "Aku akan memastikan dia akan sembuh"

Ika. Zordick

Heechul tak menyangka ia akan menemukan Kibum—salah satu pasiennya belum tertidur di jam larut. "Ada apa?"

"Aku tidak bisa tidur" ucap Kibum tahu bahwa dokter cantik itu pasti akan menanyakan alasan mengapa ia tak terlelap. Ini malam pertamanya di rumah sakit. Tempat itu terasa asing baginya. Ia juga khawatir tentang ayahnya.

Memilih mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang berhadapan dengan Kibum. Heechul akan menemani Kibum. Dia sedikit mengkhawatirkan pasien termudanya tersebut. "Apa kau ingin aku bacakan cerita? Apa yang biasa dilakukan oleh ayahmu agar bisa membuatmu tertidur?"

"Aku akan tertidur sendiri" Kibum berterus terang. Dia tak pernah mengalami gangguan tidur asal itu dengan selimut dan tempat tidurnya. Ayahnya juga akan memeluknya jika ia mimpi buruk. "Apa penyakitku parah, dokter?"

Heechul tertegun. "Kenapa? Apa kau takut?"

Kibum menggeleng. "Aku mencemaskan ayah. Dia pasti mencari uang untuk mengobatiku" Kibum sungguh anak yang pintar. "Dia bekerja keras untuk hadiah ulang tahunku. Dia bilang aku akan bisa melihat dengan baik"

Tak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan. Heechul memilih bertanya lagi. "Apa pekerjaan ayahmu?"

"Tidak tahu. Kadang aku melihatnya bekerja di supermarket" Heechul sudah bisa mengetahui bahwa Leeteuk mengundur operasi anaknya karena biaya. Akan susah menghasilkan uang yang dibutuhkan untuk mengoperasi Kibum. Jumlah itu tidak sedikit. "Dokter, apa aku akan mati?"

Heechul terdiam lagi.

Ponselnya yang berdering, menghapus kesunyian diantara dia dan Kibum. Heechul kemudian bangkit, tak memberitahukan apapun pada Kibum, dia berlari keluar. Hanya sedikit penasaran, tapi Kibum memilih mengikuti dokternya. Menyusuri lorong lorong rumah sakit dan sampai pada ruangan IGD. Di sana terlihat banyak orang berdatangan. Berlari ke sana kemari.

Kibum melihat dokternya menaiki tubuh seseorang. Menekan dada orang itu dan menyetrumnya dengan alat seperti setrika. Heechul berteriak. Menghitung dan memanggil nama entah siapa. Kibum terhenyak. Pekerjaan dokter itu sungguh mengagumkan. Keinginannya untuk menjadi dokter semakin besar dan Heechul mungkin adalah targetnya. Dia ingin menjadi dokter yang lebih hebat dari Heechul.

Dia ingin—

Bruuukk

Kibum tak mengerti mengapa tubuhnya oleng. "Astaga!" teriak perawat yang tak sengaja melihat Kibum.

"KIBUM!" dan ia mendengar suara Heechul memanggilnya.

"Ibu" Kibum hanya ingin memanggil seseorang. "Tolong aku!" dan itu adalah jeritan hatinya. Tubuhnya mengejang. Heechul berhasil menyelamatkan pasien gawat daruratnya dan mendapati pasiennya yang lainnya mengalami kejang kejang.

Ika. Zordick

Suara bip bip bip terdengar ketika Kibum memperoleh kembali ke sadaranya. Dia dapat melihat langit langit kamar rumah sakit yang semalam ia tinggalkan. Dia melirik ke samping, ada ayahnya di sana. Terlihat sekali guratan lelah di wajah ayahnya. Terlihat menyedihkan.

Kibum melihat tangannya, dia sekarang seperti robot. Tubuhnya di penuhi selang dan kabel. Dia pasti sangat keren. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Kibum melihat ke arah dan menemukan Heechul sedang mengatur infusnya.

"Dokter" Dia memanggil Heechul. Ingin mengucapkan maaf, dokter itu pasti melakukan hal yang melelahkan untuk menyelamatkannya seperti yang dilihatnya di IGD.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu? Apakah ada yang sakit?" Tanya Leeteuk.

"Aku baik baik saja, ayah" Heechul merasa sakit di dadanya ketika Kibum berbicara dengan nada lemah kalau dia baik baik saja. Anak itu menyimpan terlalu banyak. Harusnya ia merasa sangat sakit.

"Bukankah ayah sudah bilang kau harus mengatakan apapun perasaanmu pada ayah!" Leeteuk menangis. Dia menggenggam tangan anaknya. Kenapa Kibum harus tetap menjadi anak yang baik di saat dia sakit seperti ini?

"Ayah, dokter Heechul sangat keren" Kibum berbicara. "Aku ingin menjadi seperti dia" Heechul mendudukkan dirinya di samping Leeteuk ketika mendengar hal itu. Dia turut senang ketika Kibum menjadikan dirinya sebagai alasan untuk hidup.

"Ayah, maafkan aku" Kibum berbicara terbata. Matanya mulai berembun. Bulir bulir air mata mulai jatuh membasahi pipinya yang pucat. "Jika aku mati, bisakah dokter membantuku untuk menjaga ayah. Memastikan ayah untuk tidak sakit?"

"Kau bicara apa?" Leeteuk bahkan menaikkan intonasinya. Dialah yang tak berdaya. Mengapa Kibum yang putus asa? Anaknya harus hidup. Dia tak peduli dia harus menjual organ tubuhnya, apapun itu asalkan Kibumnya hidup. Kenapa anaknya itu harus menyerah.

Leeteuk kecewa.

Sangat kecewa.

Dia berusaha dengan keras juga. Melakukan apa yang harus ia lakukan sebagai ayah tapi kenapa Kibum seolah menyianyiakan usahanya?

Apa karena dia tidak mampu lagi? Apakah sangat sakit?

"Kau akan sembuh. Kau—" Leeteuk baru pertama kali melihatnya. Anaknya yang menangis sesinggukan. Menangis lebih keras darinya. Kibum itu tak pernah menangis, sejak ia bisa memanggil ayah.

"Aku ingin sembuh ayah" air mata itu mengalir semakin deras. "Aku mohon sembuhkan aku! Walaupun aku anak merepotkan, tolong sembuhkan aku ayah! Aku ingin hidup! Aku ingin menjadi dokter, aku ingin membawa ayah kemanapun yang ayah mau."

Heechul bahkan terisak. Dia merasa menjadi seorang wali pasien sekarang ini dibanding seorang dokter yang harusnya menjaga emosinya. "Dokter selamatkan aku! Kumohon! Aku berjanji akan belajar lebih giat, aku ingin hidup. Aku tak bisa menyerahkan ayah pada dokter, akulah yang akan menyembuhkan ayah ketika dia sakit"

Kibum mengucapkan apa yang ia ingin ucapkan. Dia mengatakan apa yang membebani hatinya. Tak seperti dirinya, tapi inilah seharusnya dirinya. Dia hanya anak kecil. Dia berhak menuntut apa yang ia inginkan. Dia berhak berteriak kesakitan.

Tapi—

Dia tak punya alasan untuk melakukannya.

Satu satunya yang ia inginkan hanyalah iri pada teman temannya yang sehat. Yang bisa membuat keluarga mereka bahagia hanya dengan berlari ke sana kemari. Kibum ingin membahagiakan ayahnya yang sangat lelah berjuang untuknya. Satu kali ini saja, biarkan dia menjadi anak nakal.

Dia ingin hidup!

Dia ingin membuat ayahnya bahagia. Dia ingin cepat besar dan menggantikan ayahnya untuk bekerja. Kenapa Tuhan begitu pilih kasih? Banyak yang di luar sana memiliki orang tua yang lengkap tapi kenapa ayahnya yang harus bekerja sangat keras untuk dirinya seorang?

Kenapa harus ayahnya yang jatuh bangun untuk membiyayainya?

Dia tak menyesal memiliki ayah seperti Leeteuk.

Dia hanya berharap dia lebih kuat untuk membalas kebaikan ayahnya. Enam tahun sepanjang hidupnya ayahnya bekerja keras untuknya, bukankah keterlaluan jika ia mati begitu saja?

"Aku akan menyelamatkanmu, aku akan menyembuhkanmu!" Heechul berjanji. Wajahnya sudah memerah dan air matanya bahkan tak terkontrol lagi. Dia memperhatikan Leeteuk yang keluar dari ruangan Kibum. Mengapa Leeteuk tak menemani Kibum saja?

"Tidurlah" ujar Leeteuk. Laki laki itu menghapus air matanya, memakai mantelnya dan tanpa ragu keluar dari ruang rawat anaknya. Heechul mengikutinya.

"Kenapa kau tak menemani Kibum? Dia baru saja bertahan hidup" Heechul sejujurnya kesal dengan lelaki itu.

"Menungguinya takkan membuatnya sembuh. Aku harus segera bekerja, aku harus mendapatkan uang untuk biaya operasinya." Leeteuk tersenyum. "Kumohon jaga dia dokter. Pastikan dia hidup sampai aku mendapatkan uangnya. Aku akan mendapatkan pinjaman secepatnya"

Heechul tak mengerti. Dia hidup di keluarga yang bahagia, di kelilingi oleh orang orang mampu dan sekarang baru ia mengerti arti dari ambisi menjadi kaya. Leeteuk adalah salah satu orang yang mementingkan uang karena uanglah yang dapat menyelamatkan anaknya.

Dunia ini tidak adil!

Ya tidak adil untuknya dengan jalan hidup yang begitu lancar. Lancang sekali dia protes tentang menderitanya hidupnya yang terlalu banyak mengeluh dan memilih tapi lelaki di hadapannya itu tak punya pilihan. "Tanda tangani saja surat pernyataan bahwa aku boleh mengoperasinya"

Leeteuk terdiam. "Anggap saja kau meminjam uangku" Heechul tahu bahwa lelaki sejenis Leeteuk yang membesarkan anaknya dengan baik takkan mau menerima belas kasihan secara gratis.

Ika. Zordick

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Kibum merasa de javu. Tapi kali ini ayahnya tidak ada di sampingnya melainkan Heechul. Kembali wanita cantik itu memeriksanya.

Heechul memberikan sebuah buku pada Kibum. "Ini hadiah untukmu karena kau sudah menjalani operasinya dengan baik" Kibum rasa ia harus histeris. Tapi rasanya selang selang di tubuhnya tidak memungkinkan untuk itu. "Apa ada yang sakit?"

"Ke—kepalaku" ucapnya. "Tapi tidak terlalu sakit"

"Itu bagus" Heechul mengedikkan bahunya. "Kau tidak boleh membacanya sebelum kau sembuh total. Aku akan memberikanmu lebih banyak buku jika kau menuruti semua perintahku"

Kibum tidak bisa tak gembira. Ia tersenyum lebar hingga matanya yang sayu terlihat seperti bulan sabit. "Dokter" Kibum memanggil Heechul dan Heechul duduk di samping Kibum. Menggenggam erat tangan Kibum. "Terima kasih" katanya.

Heechul tertawa. "Tentu. Kau harus cepat sembuh"

"Dokter" Kibum memanggil lagi.

"Ya"

"Kau sangat cantik"

"Semua orang juga berkata begitu"

"Apa ayahku juga?" wajah Heechul memerah. Dia menatap Kibum dengan pandangan membunuh. Topeng dokter baik Heechul telah terlepas.

"Dia pernah mengatakannya" Heechul mengibaskan rambutnya. Sedikit mendumel karena Leeteuk tak terlalu sering mengatai dia cantik. Lagi pula bukankah kurang sopan mengatai dokter yang merawat anaknya dengan kata kata rayuan?

"Ayah pernah berkata padaku kau sangat cantik" Heechul terdiam. Hatinya menghangat. "Aku harusnya marah pada ayah, karena dia mengatakan kau lebih cantik dari pada ibu. Tapi entah kenapa aku senang"

Tatapan Heechul menyayu. Dia mengelus pipi Kibum. Kibum tersenyum. "Kau itu malaikat tak boleh di sandingkan dengan manusia. Selain parasmu yang cantik, ayah bilang hatimu juga sangat indah. Kau adalah penolong kami"

Heechul kecewa mendengar itu. Apa setelah ini dia harus menjadi jahat agar ayah dari bocah ini menyadari perasaannya? "Kau beristirahatlah, setelah aku menyuntikkan obatmu"

"Dokter" Kibum memanggilnya lagi ketika dia hendak keluar dari ruangan pasiennya tersebut. "Apa aku boleh meminta tolong?"

Heechul berbalik. Dia agak takut jika Kibum memintanya untuk menjaga ayahnya lagi karena ia akan mati. "Kau akan baik baik saja"

"Aku tahu, aku hanya minta kau memelukku" Heechul tersenyum. Dia menekan tombol tempat tidur Kibum agar bagian kepalanya menjadi lebih tinggi. Dia memeluk Kibum dan Kibum terkekeh karena itu. "Aku dengar dari temanku, pelukan ibu sangat hangat"

Heechul terdiam. "Terima kasih karena aku bisa merasakan memiliki ibu. Rasanya sangat menyenangkan" perkataan polos itu membuatnya merasa semakin bulat. Dia bukan bersimpati, dia memang ingin menjadi seseorang yang special untuk bocah itu.

"KIIIBUUUUMMMMM!"

"Astaga Kyuhyun, jangan berteriak!"

Seorang bocah gembil terlihat membuka pintu. Dia berlari dengan kaki kecilnya melihat Kibum. Membungkuk sekilas pada Heechul dan kemudian ia menangis dengan sangat kencang. "KIBUM! KIBUM! JANGAN MATI!" raungnya.

"Aku masih hidup Kyuhyun" ujar Kibum. Dia berbicara sangat lemah. Bagaimanapun dia memang tak memiliki tenaga sekuat Kyuhyun untuk berteriak dimanapun ia berada.

"KAU BOLEH MEMILIKI PSP KU, AKU JUGA AKAN MENGGAMBAR WAJAHMU LEBIH BAIK. JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU HUWEEEE" dia mencoba menghapus air matanya tapi dia tetap menangis.

Ayah dan ibu Kyuhyun membungkuk dan segera menggendong Kyuhyun. "Kibum baik baik saja. Kenapa kau menangis?"

Heechul tertawa. "Mama, aku akan menemani Kibum. Kalian pulang duluan saja" Kyuhyun memang anak kurang ajar. Oleh karenanya, ayahnya sering mengatakan seandainya Kyuhyun mengambil kebaikan Kibum sedikit saja.

Kyuhyun menghentikan tangisnya tepat ketika dia mengusir orang tuanya. Cepat sekali anak itu berubah. Dia menatap Heechul. "Siapa kau? Apakah kau dokter yang mengobati Kibum?" dia bertanya. Tatapannya polos dan menggemaskan.

Heechul tak langsung menjawab. Dia hanya membungkuk pada kedua orang tua Kyuhyun yang terus menerus meminta maaf atas ketidaksopanan bocah itu. "Apa jangan jangan kau pacar Kibum? KETERLALUAN SEKALI!" dia kembali berteriak. Air matanya kembali mengalir. Apa sebenarnya mau bocah gembil itu.

"Dia dok—"Kibum harus menghentikan tangisan tidak penting Kyuhyun.

"Aku ibunya" Kibum terdiam saat mendengar penuturan Heechul. Kyuhyun langsung terdiam. Dia meminta ayahnya menurunkannya dari gendongan. Dia membungkuk sopan. "Selamat siang, ibu"

Heechul mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Kibum. Kibum tak tahu harus berbicara apa, mulutnya menganga tak percaya. "Saya permisi dulu, ada beberapa pasien yang harus saya tangani. Siapa namamu?" Heechul bertanya pada Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun" Kyuhyun berbicara.

"Jaga Kibum sebentar ya, sampai aku kembali" Kyuhyun memasang pose hormat.

"Pantas saja kau ingin menjadi dokter, ternyata ibumu dokter" Kyuhyun adalah satu satunya yang menerima Kibum yang pendiam. Walaupun sedikit, dia selalu mendengarkan dengan baik cerita Kibum.

Ika. Zordick

"Apakah anak itu selalu begitu?" Heechul mencibir menunjuk Kyuhyun yang tidur di samping Kibum dengan memeluknya. Leeteuk tersenyum.

"Dia memang begitu, dia akan menangis kalau di pisahkan dari Kibum. Dan kondisi Kibum yang tak fit tak bisa membujuknya untuk pulang" Heechul memajukan mulutnya. Dia merasa sedikit cemburu dengan kedekatan bocah itu. Meskipun rasanya lucu juga.

Heechul mengeluarkan ponselnya, memotret Kibum dan Kyuhyun. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Leeteuk yang sedikit heran dengan tingkah dokter cantik itu.

"Aku akan menggunakan ini jika Kibum nakal suatu hari nanti" ujarnya kembali meletakkan ponselnya di saku jas dokternya.

Leeteuk menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Heechul berbicara seolah Kibum akan sering mengusilinya suatu hari nanti. "Aku akan menyuruhnya untuk sering mengunjungimu demi berterima kasih" Leeteuk berucap kemudian.

"Aku punya rencana lain"

Kali ini Leeteuk harus memasang tanda Tanya besar di kepalanya. "Aku berencana menjadi ibunya, bagaimana menurutmu?"

Hening—

Kenapa Leeteuk yang jadi malu sendiri ketika mendengar ucapan itu. Apakah semua dokter berbicara begitu frontal. "Aku serius, kalau kau berpikir ini candaan"

Leeteuk menatap Heechul. Cukup membuat jantung Heechul berpacu. Tatapan mata yang begitu meneduhkan, wajah yang tampan dan Heechul tak perlu bertanya kebaikan hati yang di miliki pria itu. Semuanya terasa membuatnya lebih dari cukup. Leeteuk itu pria impiannya. "Apa yang kau harapkan dari duda beranak satu yang tak punya pekerjaan dan miskin ini?"

"Keluarga" Heechul berucap. "Aku berharap memiliki suami yang bekerja keras untukku dan anakku dan aku mengaharapkan anak yang pintar yang menjadikanku alasan hidupnya. Aku mengharapkan keluarga yang sederhana, itu saja"

Leeteuk tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Heechul itu terlalu baik untuknya. Apakah dia harus egois? Dia juga menginginkan ibu yang baik untuk Kibum dan itu semua ada pada diri dokter cantik itu.

Heechul mencibir lagi. "Bukankah kau harusnya memelukku dan mengatakan kau mencintaiku? Lalu melamarku? Lalu menentukan kita akan menikah secepatnya? Atau kau ingin menyewa hotel terlebih dahulu? Ah—apartemenku kosong"

Sepertinya Heechul juga bukan sosok yang sempurna. Leeteuk menggaruk pipinya canggung. Tampak bersemu dan dia sangat malu. Dia jadi mendadak berpikiran tidak senonoh. "Kurasa kau berpikir sangat jauh" Leeteuk pikir mereka perlu masa penjajakan. Dia juga butuh mencari pekerjaan yang lebih layak. Dia juga harus melunasi hutang pada Heechul. Dia tak ada muka untuk mengencani dokter cantik itu.

"Ayah" suara Kibum membuat Heechul dan Leeteuk mengalihkan pandangan mereka. Kyuhyun ikut terbangun. "Haus" ucapnya dan Heechul cepat mengambil air yang terletak di atas meja. Meminumkannya pada Kibum.

"Kibum~" Kyuhyun merengek. Merapatkan tubuhnya pada Kibum. "Jangan sakit lagi~" mungkin dia sedang mengigau. Kibum melirik Kyuhyun di sampingnya.

"Aku baik baik saja" Kibum berbicara dan Kyuhyun memajukan mulutnya. Dia membuka matanya dan menatap Kibum tajam. "Pulang sana!" suruh Kibum dan Kyuhyun lebih memilih memeluk Kibum, menjadikannya guling.

Leeteuk tertawa. "Hati hati infus Kibum, Kyuhyun"

"Ah, maafkan aku" ucap Kyuhyun cepat cepat bergeser.

"Kyuhyun, bisakah kau meminjamkanku uang" Leeteuk dan Heechul sedikit penasaran dengan percakapan dua bocah itu.

"Tentu saja, aku punya banyak uang" ucap Kyuhyun membanggakan dirinya.

"Ayah, kau bisa meminjam uang Kyuhyun saja" Kibum berujar polos. Membuat Leeteuk tertawa canggung. "Menikahlah" Heechul bersumpah dia akan menyayangi Kibum seperti anaknya sendiri.

"Bayarannya, kau harus memelukku semalaman" rajuk Kyuhyun kembali merapatkan dirinya.

"Baiklah baiklah" Kibum mengelus kepala Kyuhyun dengan tangannya yang masih berinfus.

"Hei Kibum, mengapa kau begitu murahan?" Heechul berdesis. Bocah itu seperti menjual diri pada Kyuhyun. Kibum hanya tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau kesal begitu? Bukankah Kibum sedang mencari cara agar kita bisa menikah" membuat Heechul memerah. Leeteuk benar benar tahu caranya membela anaknya.

Heechul memajukan mulutnya. Leeteuk terkekeh, menggenggam tangan dokter cantik itu. Kemudian memeluknya. Heechul terdiam, pelukan itu hangat. "Kau ingin melihat bintang?"

Leeteuk itu orang yang kuno. Karenanya Heechul berdebar.

"Apakah mereka akan membuat adik untukmu?" Kyuhyun berbisik di depan wajah Kibum.

"Tidur atau aku akan mati"

"Jangan!" Kyuhyun memeluk Kibum erat. "Aku tidur. Jangan mati! Janji, jangan mati!"

"Ya, tidurlah"

"Kibum"

"Apa?"

"Apa kau mati?"

"Tidak"

Hening—

"Apa kau mati, Kibum?"

"Tidak"

Hening—

"Kibum—"

"Aku belum mati, tidurlah!"

Hening—

"Ki—"

"Jika kau bertanya lagi, aku mati"

Hening—

END


End file.
